Lo que de verdad quiero
by MRAB
Summary: No, no él no pensaba en ella, el no quería a esa cuatro ojos de su instituto – One-shot – universo alterno de mi pareja favorita de SNK


Este fic se lo dedico al foro de LeviHan de Facebook y atodas las autoras que sirvieron de inspiracion con sus historias ;)

Aclaracion: Shingeki no Kyojin ni los personajes me pertecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, el fin de esta historia es solo el de entretener y esta historia es un universo alterno

En aquel cuarto grande, se oía insistentemente el ruido molesto de aquel despertador que indicaba al único ocupante de aquella habitación, que era hora de abrir los ojos.

- Mmmm demonios otro día más de escuela – se quejaba el francés mientras veía el techo de su cuarto – tengo que dejar de soñar estupideces de una vez por todas – se decía molesto

Con tan solo 17 años de edad Rivaille o Levy para otras personas, era heredero de una basta fortuna y de una de las empresas más grandes y poderosas del mundo, debido al trabajo y esfuerzo de sus padres desde que llegaron de Francia.

Pero el tener una empresa tan grande en el poder de dos personas demandaba mucha atención debido a eso, sus padres, habían descuidado un poco a su único hijo pero se lo compensaban llevándolo de vacaciones a lugares caros y consintiéndolo en todo el que quisiera.

El silencio de aquella habitación se rompió nuevamente cuando empezó a sonar el timbre de su celular que indicaba que tenía un mensaje de texto

_"Buenos días mi amor espero poder verte hoy. Te quiere Liza"_

Levy solo hizo una mueca de molestia, esa mujer sí que no se rendía, pese a que le había explicado un motón de veces y de todas las formas que el no quería una relación y el jamás estaba dos veces con una mujer con la que ya se había divertido

Si así es, el era el playboy de su instituto, el chico frió y sin sentimientos con las que la mayoría las chicas soñaban.

Después de darse un rápido baño se vistió con su uniforme del instituto y su empleada le subió el desayuno y se fue en su auto hacia la escuela como cualquier otro día con una mirada apática y seria.

Estaciono su automóvil y salio a encontrarse con sus amigos que ya lo recibían

- Rivaille-san, buenos días – le saludaba Petra con la misma sonrisa sincera de siempre

- Hola Rivaille, sigues presumiendo tus autos – Dijo con una sonrisa Erwin

- Cállate Erwin y entremos de una vez – decía molesto Rivaille

Iban caminando hacia la entrada al instituto hablando y molestándose entre ellos como siempre, Levy no podía negar que se divertía demasiado con este grupo

Sonaba a que tenía una excelente vida, tenía todo el dinero que quería, amigos verdaderos y finalmente pero no menos importante cualquier chica que deseara. Si todo era perfecto o lo era hasta principios de este año donde llego un enorme problema.

Hanji Zoe con la misma edad del pelinegro había sido transferida de Francia igual que el, se incorporo al instituto en este año, la primera impresión que tuvo Levy fue que ella no era su tipo.

La chica había saludado a todos con una gran sonrisa se notaba que era amigable pero después también se noto lo fanática que era por los experimentos, casi hace estallar el laboratorio de química y te podía hablar de sus experimentos hora tras hora sin parar, no bastaron ni dos días en el instituto para que pensara que ella estaba totalmente loca, una loca cuatro ojos, bueno también había que aceptar que era bastante inteligente con tan solo medio año había alcanzado los mejores promedios.

Sin embargo lo excéntrica que se mostraba la chica llevo a Levy a pensar que lo mejor era ignorar a la chica y continuar con su vida normal, eso hubiera sido muy fácil de no ser porque desde el primer día que conoció a aquella extraña chica empezó a tener sueños extraños con ella, al principio solo eran de ellos conversando o riendo o simplemente solo aparecía en su sueños sin decir una palabra. A medida que la fue conociendo más los sueños aumentaron y dejaron de ser de solo simples pláticas, ahora soñaba que la besaba algunas veces, otras que ya empezaban a hacer cosas un poco más pervertidas para su gusto

Rivaille empezó a sacudir su cabeza ya sonrojado recordando los anteriores sueños, al menos ayer en la noche soñó algo menos pervertido, solo que se besaban y que ella le decía que lo amaba.

- Estupideces – dijo en voz baja Levy

- Perdón dijiste algo Levy–san – pregunto Mike girándose a verlo

- No nada – dijo Rivaille

- Oye Liza estaba preguntando por ti desde que llego – dijo Mike sonriendo maliciosamente, ya sabia lo que aquella rubia y Levy tenían

- Solo la seguiré evitando – dijo Rivaille

- Haaa! si lo olvide tu pánico al compromiso – decía Erwin

- No es pánico al compromiso solo me gusta estar tranquilo y sin ninguna histérica gritándome porque no voy a comprar con ella o porque no soy cariñoso, todo es sencillamente molesto – explico Levy

- Tal vez Rivaille-san no encontró a la persona adecuada – dijo Petra –

- No existe una persona adecuada Petra, adema….-

Desafortunadamente Levy no pudo seguir hablando ya que algo impacto con el tumbándolo junto con lo que había chocado, Rivaille estaba apunto de gritar hasta de lo que se iba morir a aquella persona.

Pero entonces levanto la mirada y vio unos ojos cafés que lo dejaron idiota, por lo que el creyó mucho tiempo. Pero como siempre alguien debía romper la magia, en este caso era ella, la persona que había caído sobre él, la loca intrusa de sus sueños por ya un tiempo, Hanji Zoe

- Hola enanito – con la sonrisa de siempre Hanji saludo a Levy con ese apodo que odiaba, esta bien que el no sea la persona más alta, de hecho tal vez ligeramente mas bajo que el promedio, pero a ella le encantaba recordárselo

En ese momento ya recuperados de la sorpresa los amigos del pelinegro les ayudaron a pararse

- Que te pasa loca porque no te fijas – decía furioso Levy

- Lo siento pequeño andaba muy distraída mis apuntes de mi ultimo experimento – y antes de que Levy pudiera gritarle mas cosas a Hanji sonó la campana salvando al grupo de una discusión entre estos dos

- Bueno salvados por la campana, porque no mejor entramos a clase – dijo Mike un poco nervioso

Levy solo le dirijo una mirada de "_Voy a matarte" _ ha hanji y se alejo entrando a clases

- Se levanto con el pie izquierdo el chiquitín? – pregunto hanji

- No hanji-san solo sabes que odia cuando te metes con su tamaño – dijo riendo Erwin

Entraron a clases de una vez todos, y durante estas Rivaille hacia lo posible por dejar de ver a Hanji, sin mucho éxito.

- _Esa desquiciada como se atreve a darme semejante golpe y encima decirme enano – _pensaba molesto Levy

Sin embargo y aunque no quisiera tener en cuenta eso, pero era la primera vez desde que conoció a hanji que la tenia tan cerca, tanto como para quedarse perdido en sus ojos y el sueño de ayer no ayudaba para nada a tranquilizarse, se dio cuenta que es la primera vez que soñó con que ella le decía te amo o algo parecido, de cierta manera este sueño resulto ser mas raro que los otros.

- Si no te conociera diría que estas babeando por Zoe– se burlaba Erwin con voz baja para que no lo escuchara la maestra

- Estas loco, solo estoy molesto porque esa idiota me tumbo y no le pude decir todo lo que se merecía - se enojo

- Disculpen señor Simth y Rivaille, no quisiera interferir en su platica pero me gustaría continuar con la clase – Decía la profesora seria

- Es si disculpe – Dijo el rubio para no tener problemas con la profesora

Así paso la mañana y llego el receso los alumnos salían de sus respectivas aulas para comer lo que habían traído o comprar comida, Levy salio con su grupo de amigos a la azotea. Estuvieron comiendo entre hablar y reír cuando ya habían terminado, los amigos de Rivaille salieron antes ya que este se encontró perdido en sus pensamientos y no escucho cuando dijeron que se adelantarían, después de unos minutos el también se levanto y cuando estaba bajando las gradas escucho unas voces.

El pelinegro guardo silencio y quiso acercarse un poco mas cuando reconoció la voz de la científica pero también se dio cuenta que se oía otra voz junto con ella

- Entonces hanji-sempai me preguntaba si el domingo podría ayudarme – decía Armin un muchachito rubio de dos grados menos que ellos, como hanji era la mas inteligente de su curso, constantemente los chicos de primero le pedían ayuda en algunas materias, y la chica los ayudaba sin el menor problema

- Claro Armin quieres que nos veamos en mi casa o en la biblioteca – dijo con la sonrisa de siempre

- Preferiría ir a tu casa, pero estas segura, no quiero incomodarte – le respondió el rubio

- No te preocupes Armin yo vivo sola porque mis padres trabajan en el exterior, no incomodaras a nadie – Dijo sonriendo Hanji

- Muchas gracias también quería ver todos esos experimentos que me contaste – decía ilusionado Armin

- Claro no … - Antes de que pueda agregar otra cosa el pelinegro salio de su escondite

- Quien lo diría, aparte de loca cuatro ojos, te gusta estar con chicos más jóvenes - decía burlándose Levy, pero la cara que ponía irradiaba rabia y enojo contenido

- Rivaille – Dijo Hanji con sorpresa pero luego ella también se molesto – Oye y quien te da el derecho para escuchar conversaciones ajenas

- Solo pasaba por aquí loca no te creas el centro de atención, el que coquetees con los de primero ya es bastante patético – dijo enojado Levy

- NO-nno hanji – sempai solo me ayudaba – la mirada llena de odio izo que el rubio cerrara la boca rápidamente, creyó que iba a matarlo con solo verlo y Hanji se enojo mucho con esto el no tenia derecho de hacer sentir mal al pobre Armin ni de insultarla

- Mira enano antes de ponerte a husmear en la vida de los demás, por que no te fijas en la tuya mini playboy – le grito furiosa a Levy – vamonos Armin – Le dijo al rubio y le dio la espalda al pelinegro y Armin se fue junto a la científica

Levy se quedo solo y enojado y desahogo toda su rabia en la pared que tenia al lado golpeándola con toda su fuerza.

Cuando ingreso a su salón nuevamente vio que Hanji ya había entrado y ni lo vio solo estaba ahí muy seria se podría decir molesta, de alguna manera al verla tan enojada por primera vez hizo que el enojo sin fundamentos, que sentía, se aplacara y hasta se preocupo de que la científica loca no le vuelva a hablar, pero luego se reprendió por esos pensamientos

-_Ella ya no me hablara yo tampoco a ella, los sueños y pensamientos raros irán desapareciendo _– Pensó Levy sonriendo si esa era la mejor solución – _Si eso es lo mejor – _pensaba, sin contar esa molestia que sentía de no volver tratar con Hanji, creyó que todo iba a ir bien

Las clases transcurrieron lentamente y cuando al fin ya faltaban solo 15 minutos la profesora irrumpió con la tranquilidad de Rivaille

- Bueno como ya saben hoy es viernes, como el salón de arte está en reparación y el señor director se dio cuenta que estamos dejando estos salones por todas partes cajas llenas de cuadros y demás y quiere decir que cada viernes se sortearan dos alumnos para quedarse después de clases y ordenar todo esto – la profesora soco de su cajón una bolsa donde estaban los nombres de todos y saco dos papelitos – bien este día les toca a Hanji Zoe y a Reiner

Levy soltó e aire contenido por unos segundos pensó que la mala suerte iba a actuar

- Disculpe sensei tengo una cita para el medico no podré quedarme hoy – dijo Reiner

- Bueno ese no es problema solo sacare un papel mas – metió una mano de nuevo a la bolsa – bueno ya esta entonces será Ymir

- Sensei ella no vino hoy – le respondió una voz

- Oh bueno pero esto si es una sorpresa – dijo y volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa buscando y buscando otro nombre y volvía a revolver los papeles

- Podría sacar uno de una vez! – Grito Levy desde atrás sorprendiendo a todos

- Bueno el señor Rivaille está muy apresurado por salir, bueno por eso se quedara ayudando a la señorita Zoe a limpiar, los demás ya pueden retirarse

- Pero… pero – Levy no sabia que decir no podía creer la mala suerte

- Pero que demonios fue eso – Dijo riendo Erwin cuando todos empezaban a salir

- No molesten y ya váyanse de una vez – Respondió enojado Levy

- Esta bien, ya vamos chicos, hasta mañana Hanji-san – Dijo Mike despidiéndose y sonriendo, los amigos del chico ya sospechaban lo que estaba ocurriendo

Ya cuando se habían ido todos hanji por fin hablo

- Bien enano tu no quieres estar aquí y yo tampoco tratemos de terminar esto rápido – dijo hanji sin dirigirle una mirada

- Perfecto loca – dijo Levy igual de serio

Trazaron una línea imaginaria en donde Levy se encargaría de una parte y Hanji de la otra los dos empezaron a arreglar los bancos y mover algunas cosas en silencio, hasta que de repente escucharon la puerta abrirse violentamente

- Levy mi amor escuche que estaba aquí – Entro Liza gritando

- Liza que sorpresa – Levy recogió la caja que había tirado por el susto y vio de reojo que Hanji hizo lo mismo y sonrió disimuladamente

- Si quería venir a darte una sorpresa cuando me entere que estabas con la loca – dijo en un tono que molesto a mucho a Levy

- _Solo yo le puedo decir loca _– pensó Rivaille molesto – Si pero como vez aun nos falta así que te puedes ir

- Bien pero si tu quieres puedo quedarme a esperarte - dijo la rubia acercándose a Levy y rodeando el cuello de Levy con sus brazos

- No, ya habíamos hablado de esto antes – dijo serio, pero al parecer Liza al fin lo entendió, pero se molesto mucho

- Esta bien Rivaille pero créeme esta es la ultima vez que te lo digo, cuando te des cuenta de lo que perdiste no vengas suplicando que de acepte – grito la rubia y se fue azotando la puerta

Después de lo que pareció ser un minuto escucho la risa de Hanji, lo único que pudo hacer después de ver aquella escena

- Te parece divertido cuatro ojos? – dijo enojado Levy

- No se si fue peor haber sido rechazada delante de mi o darse cuenta que no tendrá una oportunidad – Dijo Hanji divertida por la situación

- Como sabes que tendrá una oportunidad podría cambiar de idea mañana y decirle que me gusta –

- Tú nunca sales con una chica más de una vez – dijo segura Hanji

- Al parecer la científica anda haciendo una investigación sobre mí – Dijo burlándose

- No enano a mi no me interesa meterme en la vida de los demás, pero como todo el mundo conoce tu vida personal y como solo estas con chicas para divertirte unos días y luego echarlas – respondió Hanji en lo que pareció un reclamo

- Pues al menos yo no estoy desesperado como para coquetear con los de primero – le respondió enojado Levy

- Yo no estaba coqueteando con nadie es lo que quieres creer – se enojo hanji pero luego sonrió para agregar - o tal vez el enano esta celoso

- Jamás estaría celoso se alguien tan loca como tu cuatro ojos – dijo levantando otro cajón y llevarlo hasta el final del salón, eso era lo ultimo y por fin podría librarse de Hanji Zoe e ignorarla en lo que restaba el año

Se acerco al final del salón y ya había dejado la ultima caja, pero no se dio cuenta que Hanji camino detrás de él y entonces cuando dio la vuelta solo sintió la calida mano de la chica sobre su mejilla y la vio inclinarse ligeramente hacia abajo hasta juntar sus labios en un dulce y corto beso en el que Levy se quedo con los ojos abiertos sin hacer nada, cuando hanji se separo se dirigió hacia el oído del chico

- Es una pena que no estés celoso – dijo hanji sonrió una vez mas y se dio la vuelta para salir del salón

Hanji ya estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando Rivaille le tomo del brazo girándola violentamente pegando su cuerpo al de ella, entonces el inicio un nuevo beso, pero no tan dulce y tierno como el de hanji, este era un beso demandante y apasionado, el pelinegro lamió ligeramente los labios de la científica pidiendo entrar y así es como juntaron sus lenguas y entraron en una batalla por quien dominaba en aquel beso, la derrota contra una batalla con Levy no le pareció mas dulce a la castaña.

Cuando se separaron un poco por falta de aire juntaron sus frentes ambos estaban con dificultad para recuperar el aire, pero aun así Levy le robaba pequeños besos a la chica, hasta que se dirigió a su cuello

- No puedes dar un beso tan dulce a alguien y esperar que el otro no haga nada - decía aun cerca al cuello de la chica

- Pero lo que dijiste… – ahora es cuando Hanji estaba confundida, le había dado un beso porque ya no resistía la atracción que sentía por el y le pareció un buen momento para que por lo menos una vez pudiera darse el gusto de probar sus labios aunque sea unos segundos, ya que estaba segura que el jamás le dejaría de ver como la loca cuatro ojos, pero después de esto

- Se lo que dije, se lo que quiero creer, quiero creer que no estoy celoso de ese idiota de primero, quiero creer que el beso que me diste no despertó nada en mi y sobre todo quiero creer – respiro profundamente para preparase lo que iba a decir - que no me enamore de ti – declaro Levy sin poder verla directamente – pero no siempre lo que uno quiere creer es verdad – Dijo sonriendo el pelinegro pero aun tenía una duda - porque me besaste?

- No lo se – es lo único que podía articular hanji – Mmm Le..vy que ha…haces – dijo entre cortado la científica cuando sintió que Rivaille pasaba su lengua por su cuello y lo empezaba a succionar sin mucha fuerza para no dejar marca, mientras una mano traviesa empezaba a subir por su pierna

- Solo te estoy ayudando a descubrirlo – dijo Levy burlonamente mientras volvía a posicionarse de sus labios, hanji ya no pudo hacer nada contra la lengua del pelinegro que empezó a recorrer toda su boca mientras ella solo pudo rodear sus brazos a su cuello para tenerlo mas cerca, si era posible y para evitar caerse por todas esas sensaciones nuevas para ella

Toda esta situación les parecía tan irreal a ambos, solo hace unos minutos el había decidido ignorarla y ella también, ambos habían decidido ya no pensar en el otro, dejar toda esa atracción atrás, pero entonces Hanji se dio cuanta que no era solo atracción, ese dolor que sentía en el pecho cada vez que se enteraba que Rivaille estaba con otra chica le molestaba y dolía, pero no iba a admitirlo.

Si, si entendió que Levy dijo que se había enamorado de ella, pero no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez el también era otra conquista

Mientras tanto Levy seguía descubriendo el cuerpo de la científica, acariciando sus piernas debajo de la falda y declarando prácticamente suya la boca de la chica, mordiendo sus labios acariciando con su lengua toda su boca, no bastándole solo eso empezó a quitar la pañoleta roja que adornaba el uniforme de todas la chicas del instituto y después a desabotonar los primeros botones de la camisa escolar de la chica, pero entonces se dio cuenta como temblaba hanji a sus toques, como cerraba los ojos perdiéndose en las sensaciones y muy sonrojada, nunca había tenido una experiencia tan dulce como esta, luego se fijo en donde estaban, el salón escolar vació contra la puerta, el deseaba hacer suya a la chica, por Dios hasta sentía que se estaba quemando por dentro si no lo hacia, pero también pensó en lo poco especial que seria esto si se daba así tan rápido y con tan poco romanticismo, estaba seguro por como Hanji solo lo abrazaba temblando ligeramente, cerraba los ojos y se sonrojaba que esta seria su primera vez

Así es como el chico volvió a abotonarle la camisa y arreglar la pañoleta, Zoe se había percatado de que el chico estaba parando y pensó que tal vez había hecho algo mal, pero el pelinegro pareció entender por la mirada de la chica lo que estaba pensando

- No, no pasa nada es solo que no quiero que sea aquí, quiero hacer las cosas bien y quiero que sea especial para jamás lo olvides – dijo Levy tomando el rostro de la chica la cual con las palabras del pelinegro no pudo aguantar las lagrimas correr por su mejilla, no podía creer lo dulce que era este enano malhumorado – solo contigo – Levy dijo como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de la chica de nuevo, Hanji no quería saber como se dio cuenta que era virgen se avergonzaría mucho

Se dieron otro beso antes de separarse completamente, entonces sin decir nada Levy la tomo de la mano y caminaron con los dedos entrelazados hacia afuera, la noche ya estaba apunto de caer

- Vamos en mi auto te llevare a casa – dijo Levy que aun su rostro era serio pero se notaba lo feliz que estaba, Hanji solo sonrió y subió al auto, en todo el camino, solo hablaron para darse indicación de por donde debería ir, pero a cada momento se dirigían miradas furtivas y ambos empezaban a sonreír

- _"Lo anotare, toda las teorías que escucho acerca de cómo el amor te vuelve idiota es cierto" –_ Pensó Hanji por como se sentía y por como se comportaban – Es en la próxima esquina - indico la castaña a Levy

- Bien llegamos – dijo Levy

- Gracias por traerme – respondió Hanji, pese a lo que había pasado, ahora no se sentían tan valientes como para rectificar lo que sentían ambos, Hanji abrió la puerta de auto para salir pero Rivaille la volvió a tomar de la mano

- Quieres ser mi novia – dijo sin más Rivaille, jamás se había declarado antes

Hanji no dijo nada pero sonriendo dulcemente le dio otro beso como el primero que se habían dado y salio del auto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a Levy como estatua en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado 

- Yo también me enamore de ti Levy – no dijo nada más cerro la puerta y se fue a la puerta de su casa sin mirarlo

Después de recuperarse del shock Rivaille solo sonrió arranco el auto y se fue

- "_Esta mujer me volverá tan loco como ella"_ - pero sintió que no lo hubiera querido de otra manera

EPILOGO:

- _"Ya llevo 15 minutos de retraso espero que Hanji-sempai no se moleste" _ - pesaba Armin mientras corría hacia la casa de Hanji

Ya estaba pensando en como explicarle a la castaña como se perdió pero al final dio con la calle, se acerco a la que por las indicaciones era la casa y toco el timbre, pero no estaba preparado para el shock, el que abrió la puerta era nada mas y nada menos que Rivaille

- He..ee lo siento volví a equivocarme de casa – decía Armin apenado y con miedo de cómo lo veía Rivaille

- Armin espera – grito Hanji saliendo a recibirlo – entra eres bienvenido

- Gra….gracias Hanji – sempai – el pobre rubio no salía de su asombro, como Rivaille estaba ahí?

- Vamos arriba – hanji subió las gradas y Armin la siguió pero con el pelinegro detrás de ellos, hasta que hanji abrió una puerta – bien esta es mi recamara ponte cómodo

Armin dejo su mochilla en una silla que estaba ahí y se sentó en la cama la curiosidad y la duda se notaba a kilómetros de distancia entonces Hanji decidió responderle

- Bueno veras Armin el enano es un novio celoso

- Hey loca te dije que estaba aquí porque después te ayudare a limpiar – dijo Levy quejándose

- Perdón perdón, me ayudara a limpiar después y por eso esta aquí, unas dos horas antes – dijo Hanji burlona y Levy solo le vio cara de querer matarla

- Me alegra que sean novios sempai – dijo Armin sonriendo, cuando presencio la pelea aquel día, pudo notar los celos en las quejas de Rivaille y también la tristeza de Hanji por las recriminaciones del pelinegro

- He..e gracias Armin – dijo Hanji un poco sonrojada

- Iré abajo a esperar – dijo Levy dirigiéndose a la salida – pero volveré cada 20 minutos – Y entonces se fue

- No es dulce el chiquitin cuando se pone así – dijo hanji burlándose, pero el rubio se dio cuenta que ella de verdad lo pensaba por como se quedo sonriendo

Pocas veces se había visto polos tan opuestos en una relación pero sin embargo una complementación tan perfecta

FIN!

Este es mi primer fic en fanfiction ^^ asi que cualquier critica es muy bien recibida

Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado


End file.
